Imaginary Summer
by grettama
Summary: “Sasuke, apa kau percaya, kalau aku bilang bahwa aku ini — khayalan?” Sasuke tertohok begitu mendengar kata-kata orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. YAOI. ONESHOT. SasuNaru. nggak terima flame.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and John Smith**

**Summary : "Sasuke, apa kau percaya, kalau aku bilang bahwa aku ini—khayalan?" Sasuke tertohok begitu mendengar kata-kata orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.**

**Rate : Tumben nih saia bikin yang T.**

**Warning : OOCness yang parah banget, AU, Yaoi, ONESHOT. Nggak suka nggak usah baca. Saia nggak terima flame.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.**

Jyah… saia kembali meramaikan ffn!!! Udah lama nggak bikin fic nih. Maklum, sibuk sekolah. Sekolah itu kan menghambat kreatifitas… hehehe… ah, langsung sajalah.

Oh, one more thing. Kalo punya lagu-lagu yang saia cantumkan di bawah ini di playlist-nya, silakan di puter sekalian. Biar manthebb…

-Bella's Lullaby : Charter Burwell (bener gini nggak sih nulis namanya???)

- Miss Independent : NeYo

-Best I Ever Had : Vertical Horizon

-Be My Escape : Relient K

-1973 : James Blunt

-Next Plane Home : Daniel Powter

-I Caught Myself : Paramore

Nyetelnya harus sesuai urutan yang saia cantumin yaph… tx 4 the attention… here we go…

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Imaginary Summer_**

Agustus tahun 1950, di sebuah kota di pesisir Honshu, Jepang.

Seorang pemuda berjalan lunglai, dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya yang agak mencuat ke atas tampak seperti pantat ayam, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kekerenannya. Matanya yang hitam legam tampak kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Orang-orang mungkin menyangka ia baru saja dihajar preman, padahal ia baru saja menghajar preman yang mengganggu anak-anak.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, pemuda itu akhirnya terduduk tak berdaya sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam. Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa memaksakan diri, dan ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak, memulihkan staminanya.

"Kau kenapa…?" dari belakang, sebuah suara lembut menyapa pemuda putus asa itu.

Ketika pemuda itu berbalik, ia tercengang. Ia melihat sebuah keindahan yang belum pernah ia lihat selama ini. Ia memang sudah banyak melihat orang lain, namun belum ada yang membuatnya terpana. Kali ini, sang pemuda terpesona oleh mata sebiru langit yang sangat cerah dan rambut pirang pendek yang sedikit melambai tertiup angin. Keindahan yang begitu alami. Pemuda itu mengamati sosok di depannya dengan lebih teliti dan menyadari kalau orang itu adalah seorang cowok. Tapi hal itu tetap tidak mengurangi pesona yang membuat pemuda itu terhipnotis.

Bahkan mungkin, pemuda itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ah, A-Aku…"

"Lukamu cukup parah. Bagaimana kalau kau duduk di sana sejenak? Aku bawa perban, plester dan obat merah," ujar cowok itu. Sang Pemuda mengiyakan, dan mereka duduk di kursi taman yang cukup dekat dari tempat itu.

Lima menit kemudian, karena kelihaian cowok berambut pirang itu, luka-luka sang pemuda terasa lebih baik. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir, untuk apa seorang cowok membawa perban, plester, dan obat merah? Apa ia akan pergi berperang atau semacamnya?

"Semoga lekas sembuh, ya. Aku pergi dulu," cowok itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"A-anu!" tiba-tiba, Sang Pemuda memanggil, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke… Siapa namamu?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Cowok itu tersenyum kecil, dan menjawab, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Bagi Sasuke, senyum cowok itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

***

"Hoh, Sasuke. Kenapa kau babak belur begitu?"

"Ah… ini, bukan apa-apa."

Setelah kejadian tadi, Sasuke tentu saja tidak mengejar Uzumaki Naruto. Ia pulang ke apartemen sederhananya "Sabaku Mansion" yang dikelola oleh seorang wanita yang berada di depannya ini, Sabaku no Temari.

Temari yang saat itu sedang menjemur pakaian, terdiam sejenak saat melihat wajah Sasuke, lalu ia bertanya,"Daripada dibilang sedih, kau lebih kelihatan bahagia. Ada kejadian apa?"

Mata Temari memang tajam, dan bisa menembus tipuan tingkat campur-aduk Sasuke dapat dibaca oleh wanita berusia 25 tahun ini. Selama ini, Sasuke belum berhasil sekalipun menipu Temari, walaupun wajahnya sudah nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Hmm… Jangan bohong…" Wajah Temari menunjukkan ekspresi curiga,"Aku tahu wajah itu. Pasti masalah cinta. Ayo, bilang saja pada kakakmu ini! Aku akan memberikan solusi terbaik untuk mendapatkannya. Kau sudah memiliki tampang sangat tampan, itu sudah menjadi nilai plus! Cepat katakan siapa yang kau incar!"

Temari pun merangkul "adiknya" sambil memasang wajah memohon. Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Tapi Temari terus saja merengek. Sepertinya ia tipe orang yang tidak akan membiarkan temannya dalam masalah. Tipe orang baik.

Akhirnya dengan segala penyesalan, Sasuke menceritakan tentang cowok bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Naruto, asal luka di wajahnya, dan tentu saja kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada Naruto, walaupun dia jelas-jelas seorang cowok. Spontan Temari tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha! Kenapa kau bingung? 'Tembak' saja dia! Semuanya pasti lancar!"

"Apa bisa semudah itu? Lagipula dia itu cowok!"

"Kalau aku bilang bisa, pasti bisa. Tenanglah." Temari menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Dan terkadang, cinta itu tidak mengenal perbedaan gender, Sasuke."

Mendengar ungkapan semangat manajer apartemen yang ia percayai itu, Sasuke menjadi lebih yakin akan dirinya. Ia merasa bisa berteman baik dengan Naruto. Atau… Sebenarnya anak muda ini berharap lebih dari sekedar pertemanan biasa. Ia berharap lebih. Karena itu Sasuke memantapkan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Beberapa hari kemudian, berkat informasi yang ia kumpulkan dari kenalan-kenalannya di seluruh pelosok kota, Sasuke berhasil mempelajari tempat-tempat yang sering didatangi Naruto. Salah satunya adalah sebuah toko buah di distrik belanja. Saat ini, Sasuke sedang menuju kesana, menahan dadanya yang bergejolak.

Benar dugaan. Sosok cowok manis itu berdiri dengan jaket berwarna oranye cerah tersampir di bahunya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"…! A- akan kukatakan…!"

Sasuke membusungkan dada, dan berjalan tegak ke arah cowok berambut pirang itu. Seketika, Naruto menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, dan menengok ke arahnya. Saling berpandangan, Sasuke merasa jantungnya akan meledak. Ia sangat tegang.

"Oh, Uchiha-_san_. Selamat siang."

"S-selamat siang." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menguatkan tekad," Eng, Uzumaki-_san_… Apa kau…"

Naruto yang jelas-jelas tidak mengerti maksud pemuda bernama Sasuke, memasang wajah bingung. Membuatnya kelihatan lebih manis.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau… Sudah makan siang?"

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari warung makan dengan wajah merah padam. Dadanya masih berdebar bagaikan seluruh tubuhnya dipukul dengan pemukul drum. Dia baru saja makan bersama orang yang ia sukai, Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-_san_. Enak sekali makanannya. Kau hafal warung yang enak-enak?"

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari warung. Figurnya yang begitu anggun membuat sinar musim panas terlihat dua kali lipat lebih silau bagi Sasuke. Sasuke berpikir, ia ingin mengenal Naruto lebih dalam lagi.

"A-ah… Iya… Lumayan… Anu… Uzumaki-_san_." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke mencoba menguatkan tekad," Kau ada waktu setelah ini?"

Mendengar ajakan tidak langsung Sasuke, Naruto sedikit kaget. Lalu ia tersenyum hangat.

"Ya. Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan?"

Air muka Sasuke kembali cerah. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat.

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat. Bukit di pinggir kota, taman, pantai. Dan dari perjalanan bersama itu, Sasuke mulai mengenal Naruto. Ia selalu keluar setiap siang untuk berbelanja karena Ibunya sering sakit. Hari itu, Ibunya sedang _check-up _di rumah sakit, karena itu Naruto tidak berbelanja. Meski Ibunya lemah bukan berarti Naruto selalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Ia akan selalu berusaha apapun yang terjadi.

Sasuke, di satu sisi, menceritakan tentang dirinya. Ia melarikan diri dari rumah karena muak akan sistem yang diterapkan di rumahnya. Sebuah penyiksaan yang mengatas namakan pendidikan. Keluarga Uchiha sebagai keluarga terpelajar tidak bisa membiarkan anak sulungnya menjadi sampah masyarakat. Tetapi bagi Sasuke itu bukanlah suatu kebahagiaan. Dengan uang tabungannya, ia melarikan diri dari rumah kemari.

"Uchiha-_san_, maaf kalau membuatmu berbicara hal yang menyakitkan… Aku tidak tahu mengenai masa lalumu…" Menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, Naruto meminta maaf pada Sasuke yang berwajah lesu.

"Tak apa, ini bukan salahmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke. Aku, jujur saja, tidak suka nama margaku," ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Jadi," Naruto memotong pembicaraan Sasuke, "Kau juga bisa memanggilku Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_."

Saat itu, Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang rasanya bisa menghentikan waktu. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke ingin terus mengulang hari, jam, detik ini. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto, dan matanya selalu tertuju pada wajah manisnya, mata birunya yang entah kenapa memberikan ketenangan dalam hatinya.

Tak terasa, mentari sudah turun dari singgasananya. Warna merah senja menghiasi kota pantai kecil yang sepi itu. Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto pulang. Mereka pun berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Naruto pamit dengan sopan, dan saat akan berbalik pergi, ia berkata lirih,

"Kau orang yang baik, Sasuke."

Sebuah kalimat yang paling manis yang pernah didengar oleh Sasuke.

***

Sasuke memasuki pintu bar yang bertuliskan _Birdcage_ diatasnya. Tempat itu, bagi Sasuke bagaikan rumah keduanya. Di sanalah tempat kedua untuk membicarakan masalahnya selain dengan Temari di apartemen. Tempat itu dikelola oleh seorang tua bernama Jiraiya, veteran Perang Dunia II yang menyimpan begitu banyak luka, baik di tubuh maupun di hati. Karena itulah, Sasuke sangat menghormati Jiraiya.

"Halo, Nak. Pesan biasa?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya seraya duduk di depan Jiraiya yang menyiapkan gelas-gelas yang tertata rapi di rak meja. Dengan cekatan, Ia menuangkan _Ice Coffee_ ke gelas yang baru saja ia bersihkan, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau kelihatan gembira hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Aah… Ini mengenai…"

"Aku tahu. Mengenai pacarmu itu kan?"

Mendengar komentar Jiraiya yang "meleset", Sasuke kelabakan, "K-kau salah!!! Dia bukan pacarku!! Atau setidaknya… belum…"

Jiraiya tertawa mendengar pemuda yang dari luar selalu kelihatan _cool_, tapi begitu sering gugup ini. Sasuke menceritakan segala pengalaman yang ia alami hari ini bersama Naruto. Sebuah pengalaman yang akan ia ukir dalam-dalam di hatinya. Jiraiya terlihat begitu gembira mendengar Sasuke begitu bersemangat.

"Besok akan kukenalkan dia padamu, Paman."

"Hm, dibilang mengenalkan, sepertinya aku sudah kenal orang itu."

"Eh? Kau sudah kenal Naruto?"

Jiraiya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "Belum sih… Tapi dari pembicaraanmu tadi, aku jadi tahu berbagai hal tentang dia. Aku belum yakin, tapi kurasa…"

"Kau rasa?"

"Cowok itu pasti bukan orang biasa."

"Bukan orang biasa…?"

Sasuke meneguk _Ice Coffee_ di depannya, tanpa menanyakan arti kata-kata Jiraiya. Memang di lingkungan, Jiraiya dikenal memiliki semacam 'indera keenam' yang tidak dimiliki orang biasa. Jiraiya bisa memprediksi hal-hal yang kelihatannya tidak masuk akal. Karena itulah sebenarnya _Birdcage_ sendiri, selain sebuah bar, juga bisa disebut tempat untuk mengadukan masalah yang 'supranatural' pada Jiraiya.

Sayangnya, kata-kata Jiraiya tidak cukup untuk membendung tekad Sasuke untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Bahkan ia mengincar kencan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Lusa, Sasuke menghubungi Naruto dan mengajaknya bertemu. Naruto setuju untuk menunggunya di taman. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke berangkat menuju taman tempat perjanjian. Di sana, terlihat sosok Naruto yang duduk di kursi taman dengan jaket oranyenya. Menahan keraguan, Sasuke mendekat. Saat itulah Naruto menengok dan melambaikan tangan.

"Maaf, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama," sapa Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala mendengar pemuda itu, "Tidak juga. Baru sekitar 5 menit."

Kemudian, Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto. Karena bangku yang tidak begitu panjang, sekarang mereka duduk berdempetan. Sedikit saja bergerak, bahu Sasuke bisa menyentuh bahu sosok yang disukainya. Sasuke mencoba duduk setegap mungkin dengan gaya yang aneh, membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan orang yang lewat.

"Oh, maaf. Pasti sempit ya, Sasuke?"

Karena niat baik berbalik menyerangnya, spontan Sasuke berdiri dan meminta maaf pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihat pemuda yang secara tidak sadar sudah menjadi teman dekatnya itu.

Dan karena itulah, Naruto yakin, Sasuke yang di depannya ini pasti bisa menerima kenyataan dirinya.

Kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Naruto," ajak Sasuke sembari bangkit berdiri, membelakangi Naruto.

"Tunggu."

Sasuke kaget mendengar suara Naruto. Suara itu, bagi Sasuke bukanlah suara lembut Naruto. Suara itu terdengar begitu serius. Begitu serius, seakan menyembunyikan suatu rahasia.

Secara refleks, Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Di sana berdiri sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, namun entah kenapa Sasuke merasa itu bukan Naruto. Setidaknya itu bukan Naruto yang selama ini selalu tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Pertanyaan Naruto begitu aneh, sehingga terasa begitu menekan. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, setuju. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihatnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas.

Kemudian saat itulah Uchiha Sasuke mendengar kata-kata yang tidak pernah terbayang di kepalanya.

"Sasuke, apa kau percaya, kalau aku bilang bahwa aku ini—khayalan?"

Waktu terhenti. Udara terasa pahit. Sasuke yang masih sangat muda ini tidak bisa mempercayai telinga yang sudah menemaninya selama 20 tahun ini.

Kata-kata Naruto bagaikan sebuah anak panah yang menacap tepat di jantung Sasuke. Kata-kata yang begitu aneh sampai terasa membunuhnya. Sasuke hanya berpikir—tidak, ia mencoba untuk berpikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah lelucon.

Tapi, Sasuke sudah begitu paham dengan sifat Naruto.

"Aku—tidak bercanda."

Dia tahu betapa seriusnya Naruto yang disukainya ini.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Taman yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sepi itu, seakan menjelma menjadi sebuah kuburan. Siang hari yang cerah seakan menjadi malam tak berbintang dan berbulan. Perasaan yang bahagia, hancur menjadi serpihan.

Ia sangat mencintai Naruto.

Sasuke—dari dalam hatinya, ia ingin menangis.

***

Jiraiya tidak terlihat kaget waktu mendengar pertanyaan pelanggan setianya. Memang, seorang 'penasehat spiritual' seperti dia, sudah biasa mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal sampai yang benar-benar gila. Jadi mimik wajahnya tetap normal, seperti biasa.

"Kurasa itu mungkin terjadi. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu?"

"Ya," ujar Sang Pelanggan lirih, "Dia sendiri yang mengatakan itu. Aku… Aku tetap saja tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia itu sebuah khayalan? Aku jelas menyentuhnya! Aku jelas bisa melakukan itu! Dia… Naruto benar-benar ada di depanku!"

Sasuke masih terus menggedor meja dengan tangannya. Hal itu membuat para pelanggan _Birdcage _merasa tidak nyaman. Namun Jiraiya hanya bisa memberi isyarat pada para pelanggan untuk tenang. Untungnya mereka bisa mengerti hal itu.

"Hal itu bisa disebabkan oleh berbagai hal. Mungkin ada seseorang yang berhubungan dengannya memiliki 'hasrat' yang begitu besar, sehingga…"

Jiraiya menghentikan kata-katanya, melihat wajah Sasuke yang lesu. Pak Tua itu merasa, Sasuke tidak akan bisa menerima penjelasan yang rumit. Sekarang ini Sasuke hanya butuh satu hal: kepastian. Kepastian bahwa yang dikatakan Uzumaki Naruto sebuah omong kosong.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mempelajari masa lalu Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke lansung terhenyak mendengar Jiraiya, "Paman!! Berarti kau??!"

"Ya. Sedikit banyak, aku sudah tahu tentang Uzumaki. Setelah kau menceritakannya padaku, aku jadi tertarik." Jiraiya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit lebih bersemangat.

Jiraiya akhirnya menceritakan masa lalu Naruto. Sebenarnya 'Orang tua' Naruto adalah dokter di Perang Dunia II. Mereka baru saja menikah, dan merencanakan bulan madu.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Bom di Hiroshima menghancurkan semua mimpi Namikaze Kushina. Minato, suaminya mati tertimpa reruntuhan, dan Kushina sendiri menderita luka permanen. Lebih baik kalau itu adalah sebuah luka di wajah atau tangannya. Luka ini berada di rahimnya.

Ya, Namikaze Kushina—tidak dapat melahirkan kehidupan baru.

Namikaze Kushina gagal sebagai Ibu. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, ia tenggelam dalam depresi berlarut-larut.

Takdir membawa wanita itu ke sebuah kota kecil di pinggir pulau Honshu. Di sana,wanita putus asa itu melihat harapan. Sebuah cahaya kecil, yang kiranya tidak mungkin muncul di depannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki. Usianya mungkin sekitar 15 tahun.

Ia berwajah begitu mirip dengan Minato waktu muda. Kata-kata pertama yang ia ucapkan, tidak akan pernah dilupakan Kushina.

"Kau—Ibuku?"

Saat itu, Sang anak lelaki muda mendapatkan sebuah nama.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sejak itu pula Kushina menggunakan nama gadisnya lagi dan menetap di Pulau Honshu.

"…" Sasuke terdiam setelah mendengar cerita singkat Jiraiya. Cerita itu begitu singkat, namun itu memperpanjang kebingungan Sasuke. Menurut keterangan Jiraiya, Naruto sendiri yang menjelaskan pada Kushina bahwa dirinya adalah 'materialisasi' hasrat Kushina untuk memiliki anak.

Lebih lanjut, kota yang ditinggali Sasuke itu disebut sebagai _Abnormal Ground_ oleh 'ahli-ahli' yang mirip dengan Jiraiya. Kekuatan magis di daerah sana sangat besar, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Karena itulah, hal-hal diluar logika seperti itu bisa terjadi.

Kesimpulannya, semirip apapun Naruto dengan manusia, ia bukan manusia.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Ia cukup tidur, tidak menyentuh makan malamnya, bahkan ia hampir tidak keluar rumah. Sasuke terus saja memikirkan Naruto. Pasti ada suatu cara, pikirnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia menemukan satu penyelesaian: berbicara dengan Kushina, 'Ibu' Naruto.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Sasuke langsung menuju ke rumah Naruto. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali kesana, Sasuke belum pernah bertemu dengan Kushina, karena berbagai alasan. Kali ini, entah kenapa ia begitu yakin akan bisa berjumpa dengan Kushina.

"Permisi." Sasuke mengetuk pintu di rumah bertuliskan 'Uzumaki' itu.

"Sebentar." Sebuah suara kecil terdengar dari balik pintu. Bukan suara Naruto tentu saja. Jelas itu suara seorang wanita

Pintu dibuka. Berdiri sosok wanita, tidak begitu tinggi. Mungkin hanya selisih beberapa senti dengan Temari. Tapi siapapun yang melihat wanita ini, pasti akan mengerti, orang ini Ibu dari Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Kushina. Rambut merahnya yang panjang sepinggang tergerai indah. Di balik bahu wanita itu, Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah pigura berisi foto seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru mata Naruto. Itu pasti Minato.

"Kau pasti Sasuke-_kun_. Silakan. Bisa dibilang… Aku sudah menantimu." Kushina tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sasuke yang kebingungan,"Naruto bercerita banyak tentangmu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto begitu jarang menceritakan pengalamannya."

Kushina mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk. Suasana rumah itu, bagi Sasuke, begitu normal. Tidak ada sesuatu yang terlihat terlalu mencolok. Tidak ada perabot yang mahal, namun lantainya begitu bersih. Tidak ada hiasan yang berlebihan, namun kursi dan mejanya tertata rapih.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah terlibat perbincangan mengenai Naruto. Dari pembicaraan itu, Sasuke bisa mengerti bahwa Kushina benar-benar Ibu yang sederhana. Dia begitu lemah lembut dan pengertian. Sosok Ibu ideal. Bagi Kushina sendiri, Naruto adalah suatu berkah yang takkan tergantikan.

"Jadi… Mengenai Naruto…" Sasuke memasang wajah serius. Kushina mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Ya… Dia adalah 'hasrat' ku. Aku… dan Almarhum Suamiku selalu berharap memiliki seorang anak laki-laku. Seorang laki-laki yang pemberani seperti ayahnya," kata Kushina tenang. Walaupun kalem, sebenarnya Sasuke masih belum mempercayai semua ini.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto 'tercipta'. Tuan Jiraiya, mengatakan itu adalah fenomena yang diciptakan oleh tanah yang katanya keramat ini. Aku tidak begitu mengerti… Tapi aku bersyukur."

Sasuke terdiam. Kushina, baginya Naruto adalah harta paling berharganya di dunia ini. Sebuah perwujudan hasrat, sebuah hal yang baginya tidak mungkin untuk diwujudkan. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun. Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sampai kapanpun Naruto adalah sebuah 'khayalan'.

"Tapi, hidupku mungkin tinggal sebentar lagi…" Sasuke kaget setengah mati mendengar perkataan Kushina yang begitu terasa suram," Kalau saat itu tiba, aku titipkan Naruto padamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Hening. Suasana pun membeku. Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun di tenggorokannya seakan ada sebuah tembok yang menghalangi suaranya.

Sejenak kemudian, sebuah suara memecah keheningan

"Aku pulang, Ibu."

"Oh, Naruto."

Bruk. Belanjaan Naruto terjatuh ketika melihat Sasuke. Baginya, Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang yang spesial. Dan karena itulah, Naruto harus mengatakan kondisi sebenarnya tentang dirinya. Setelah itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak melihat Sasuke lagi. Namun, hari ini…

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto."

Sasuke, yang tidak bertemu Naruto selama berhari-hari, juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Keduanya tidak siap bertemu sekarang. Mereka belum mempersiapkan kata-kata manis untuk mempercerah suasana. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling berpandang selama beberapa detik.

"Naruto," Kushina menyeletuk,"Kau bisa ajak jalan-jalan Sasuke-_kun_? Sekalian mengantarnya pulang."

Naruto mengangguk, "Baik."

***

"Jadi… Bagaimana?"

Naruto menengok ke samping, setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang memecah keheningan. Mereka masih berjalan di trotoar. Warna senja memenuhi penglihatan mereka, seakan berkata malam segera tiba. Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Kau adalah ciptaan Ibumu, jadi kalau Ibumu mening—"

"Tolong jangan diteruskan."

Naruto memotong kata-kata itu. Ia tahu kondisi Ibunya, tapi ia mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Naruto ingin percaya bahwa Ibunya masih akan terus hidup, selama mungkin. Ia—Uzumaki Naruto, tidak ingin hilang dari dunia ini karena Ibunya meninggal.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku yang hilang, asal Ibu tetap—"

"JANGAN DITERUSKAN!!"

Kali ini Sasuke membentak Naruto. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Naruto. Ia ketakutan. Sasuke, tidak ingin orang yang paling dicintainya hilang. Kemarahan bersarang dihatinya. Bukan kemarahan untuk siapapun juga, tapi untuk dirinya. Untuk dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak boleh diingat oleh siapapun. Aku adalah keberadaan yang seharusnya tidak ada. Aku… Aku ini hanya mengotori dunia ini. Karena itu, seharusnya kalau aku hilang, tidak akan ada yang—"

"Aku. Yang akan sedih kalau kau hilang adalah aku." Sasuke, untuk kedua kalinya memotong kata-kata Naruto, "Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuatmu jadi manusia, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tahu, Ibumu juga pasti akan bahagia jika kau menjadi manusia."

Mendengar itu, Naruto ingin menangis. Tapi ia tak bisa. Di satu sisi, ia begitu bahagia, tapi di satu sisi, ia sangat sedih. Di depannya adalah seorang lelaki yang dicintainya dan begitu mencintainya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Naruto tak boleh menyentuhnya. Naruto tak boleh memeluknya. Semua itu—karena ia bukanlah manusia.

"Tidak bisa… Sasuke… Aku…"

Brug. Kehangatan menerpa tubuh Naruto yang begitu dingin. Sore itu memang panas, namun bagi Naruto, sore itu begitu dingin. Kehangatan kecil ini datang begitu saja, di tengah kedinginannya—menyelamatkannya.

Sebuah pelukan kecil yang begitu hangat.

"Lihat, aku bisa memelukmu."

Sasuke, tetap memeluk Naruto tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Naruto hanya terdiam, tanpa menyadari air mata yang terus bercucuran dari kedua matanya.

Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

Naruto begitu bahagia, karena ada seseorang yang begitu mencintainya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi cowok pirang itu dengan jemarinya.

Harapan kecil untuk selalu bersama tumbuh diantara mereka berdua. Sebuah harapan kecil yang tak begitu terlihat.

Namun mereka percaya, mereka pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu.

***

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke mulai mengenalkan Naruto pada orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Temari, para tetangganya di mansion, Jiraiya, para pelanggan _Birdcage_, dan lain-lain. Keberadaan Naruto yang sebelumnya begitu tipis, sekarang mulai menebal.

Tapi apa semua itu ada manfaatnya? Pertanyaan itu mengambang di pikiran Sasuke dan Naruto.

Apa mereka bisa mengubah takdir yang sudah ditetapkan?

Apa mereka benar-benar bisa bersama?

Malam itu, Sasuke berpikir keras tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hah? A-ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kau melamun, ya? Memikirkan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya.

"Tidak… Tidak apa… Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok."

Mendengar kebohongan Sasuke yang benar-benar mencolok itu, Naruto tersenyum. Ia tahu, pemuda disebelahnya ini memikirkan tentang dirinya. Sasuke pasti sedang memikirkan cara agar ia tetap bisa bersama dengannya. Merasa begitu berharga, Naruto sangat bahagia.

Tapi Naruto tahu, takdir tidak bisa dielakkan lagi.

Sejak awal, mereka tidak mungkin bersama.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kondisi Ibu sekarang memburuk. Ia harus rawat inap di rumah sakit. Ibu sendiri bilang, ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi," keluh Naruto. Wajahnya begitu lesu. Matanya memerah.

Sasuke mencoba mencerahkan suasana,"B-bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang, kau tidak ingin Ibumu meninggal? Kau harus percaya pada kata-katamu. Kau juga harus percaya pada Ibumu. Ia pasti bisa bertahan."

Tetapi bukannya tertawa atau tersenyum, Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke terkejut, tapi sebenarnya, langsung atau tidak, ia sudah memperkirakan ini.

Bintang-bintang yang bisu, seakan mengeraskan tembok besar bernama takdir, yang tak bisa dilawan. Takdir yang menunggu mereka, segelap malam. Sekeras apapun mencoba menyalakan lampu, jalan kedepan tidak akan terlihat. Bangku taman tempat mereka duduk sekarang ini, seakan menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan terakhir mereka berdua.

Naruto ingin bertemu Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya, malam ini.

"Pertemuan kali ini, Naruto… Kau…"

Naruto mengangguk seakan memberitahu Sasuke, waktunya tidak banyak lagi, "Aku harus menemani Ibuku menemui saat terakhirnya. Sebagai seorang anak, itulah kewajiban terakhirku."

'Terakhirku'. Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk jiwa Sasuke. Ia ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri sampai mati. Ia marah pada dirinya yang sampai akhir tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sampai akhir, ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang tersiksa karena keberadaanya yang begitu tipis.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku sangat menyukai Ibuku. Beliau begitu baik hati dan lemah lembut. Beliau mengajariku segala hal yang menyenangkan. Aku bangga, bisa dilahirkan oleh Ibu seperti Beliau," celetuk Naruto sambir menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Hehe… Berkebalikan denganmu, aku sangat membenci kedua orang tuaku. Mereka begitu keras kepala dan pemaksa. Mereka tidak memperhatikan masa depanku. Mereka hanya mengurusi kepentingan bisnis dan keuangan saja. Aku jelas tidak bangga dilahirkan dari mereka." Sasuke menjawab dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu. Mereka kan yang melahirkanmu," protes Naruto. Sasuke kaget mendengarnya. Jarang-jarang Naruto protes pada sesuatu.

"Iya juga sih, tapi…"

"Kau harus berbakti pada orang tuamu, apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah itu arti dari keluarga?"

"Keluarga...?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata itu. Sampai saat ini, ia tidak mengerti apa itu keluarga. Ia tidak pernah punya keluarga yang bisa dibanggakan.

"Hehehe…" Naruto tertawa kecil tanpa sebab, "Apa suatu saat kita bisa membuat keluarga seperti itu, ya?"

Mendengarnya, pipi Sasuke memerah, "T-tentu saja… Ah… Itu…"

"Dasar Sa-_sukebe_."

"B-b-b-bukan begitu!! A-aku…!!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke yang lucu. Ia terus memandangi Sasuke tanpa sebab. Sejak kapan lelaki yang kebetulan ia tolong ini menjadi begitu berharga untuknya? Ia tidak bisa begitu mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dengan jelas. Lelaki ini, sudah mengajarkan begitu banyak hal mengenai kehidupan pada Naruto. Perasaan untuk selalu percaya, perasaan ingin selalu bersama. Di dalam hatinya, Naruto begitu ingin berterima kasih—

—pada Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu dicintainya.

_Wush…_

Angin dingin kecil berhembus ketika sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibir Sasuke. Sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke begitu sedih. Entah kenapa, ia tidak berani membuka matanya. Ia tidak berani menatap orang yang dicintainya. Ia tidak bisa, setelah semua yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, perasaan hangat itu menghilang dari bibir Sasuke. Ketika ia membuka mata, wajah Naruto terlihat begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, membuat mata biru yang sangat mempesona itu terasa begitu indah. Tidak bisa, pikir Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa bersama dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke—Terima kasih."

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke.

Semakin jauh, jauh dan jauh. Mereka tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Keheningan menghiasi perpisahan mereka. Sampai—

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapi Sasuke.

"—Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Ia ingin, setidaknya Naruto bisa mengerti perasaanya.

Wajah Naruto menghangat. Ia begitu bahagia, disaat terakhirnya, lelaki yang begitu dicintainya, ternyata mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Setidaknya, Naruto bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Ia bisa membalas perasaan Sasuke dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku juga, Sasuke."

Akhirnya Naruto melangkah pergi dari taman, dan melangkah pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke.

Mereka—takkan bisa bertemu lagi.

Perpisahan yang begitu hening.

Di taman itu, hanya angin yang menemani Sasuke.

***

"Kau benar-benar mau pulang, Sasuke?"

Temari memasuki kamar Sasuke yang sudah tertata rapi. Di dalam, terlihat Sasuke sedang mengepak pakaian-pakaiannya. Mendengar pertanyaan Temari, Sasuke tidak berbalik. Hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi, kukira kau suka tinggal di sini—maksudku, kau tidak menyukai kampung halamanmu kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang. Aku masih punya kewajiban, kurasa," jawab Sasuke tegas.

Ia menengok ke arah Temari berdiri. Wajah ceria Sasuke yang dulu, sekarang terlihat begitu lesu. Ia seperti kehilangan warna. Matanya kosong. Sepertinya, ia tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa. Temari seperti melihat orang yang berbeda.

"Kau mengurung diri begitu lama, dan sekarang kau memutuskan untuk pulang… Apa yang terjadi?" Temari melangkah masuk, "—Apa yang kau sesali?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang kusesali. Aku sudah menangis sampai air mataku kering. Aku tak bisa menangis lagi," katanya sambil menutup kopernya.

"Aku bingung, apa yang terjadi, Sasuke? Kau begini sejak seorang janda bernama Uzumaki meninggal. Kau kenal dia? Dia siapamu?" Temari mulai sedikit membentak. Ia mulai tidak sabar melihat Sasuke yang kelihatan terombang-ambing.

Sasuke yakin, ia sudah mengenalkan Naruto pada Temari beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia rasa Temari cukup akrab dengan Naruto. Bahkan Temari sering bilang pada Sasuke kalau Naruto agak mirip dengan adiknya yang tinggal di Shibuya, Gaara.

Tapi, sekarang semua ingatan tentang Naruto sudah hilang dari ingatan orang-orang. Tak terkecuali Temari.

Tidak ada satupun yang mengingat keberadaan Naruto selain Sasuke.

Naruto—benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini.

"…Dia bukan siapa-siapa kok. Cuma kenalan."

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari 'rumah'-nya selama beberapa minggu.

"—Sampai jumpa, Temari. Kereta berangkat satu jam lagi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Sasuke…"

Pelan-pelan, sosok mansion bersih itu menjauh dari penglihatan Sasuke. Ia tidak menengok ke belakang lagi. Ia memutuskan kembali ke rumah keluarganya yang ia benci. Sasuke tahu, ketika ia pulang, ia pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa mundur. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk hidup dengan caranya sendiri.

Sasuke terus berjalan sampai pikirannya tidak bisa terpusat. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah mencapai stasiun. Sebentar lagi kereta berangkat, pikirnya.

Tetapi sebelum ia bisa melangkah masuk ke stasiun, di depannya berdiri seorang gadis bermata abu-abu pucat tanpa iris.

Ketika itu juga, semua orang di sekitar menghilang. Waktu terasa membeku.

Sasuke berhadapan langsung dengan gadis berambut pendek kebiruan itu.

"Maaf, bisakah kau menyingkir dari sana? Aku harus pergi."

"Kau—" Gadis itu tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia hanya terus menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong. "—Ingin bertemu lagi dengan Uzumaki Naruto?"

_Deg_. Dada Sasuke serasa dipukul dengan martil. Kata-kata itu, bagi Sasuke, bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan. Tentu ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Naruto—tapi tentu itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau tidak usah mencoba menghiburku, siapapun kau. Aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto."

"Kuanggap itu 'ya'."

Lagi- lagi gadis itu tidak memperhatikan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia tetap menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke mulai merasa agak jengkel. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk melayani gadis ini. Ia melewati si gadis begitu saja.

"Aku bisa mendatangkan dia kesini, sekarang juga."

Sasuke berhenti.

"Cukup, kau tidak perlu menyebut-nyebut namanya lagi. Pergi kau."

"Untuk itu, aku butuh bantuanmu." Sekali lagi, gadis itu tidak menghiraukan Sasuke, "Makhluk 'khayalan' macam Uzumaki Naruto bisa dimaterialisasikan di dunia ini, asal ada seorang 'katalis' yang bisa menjadi media untuk dia hidup. Katalis Uzumaki Naruto sebelum ini adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Kau juga bisa menjadi katalis itu."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari si gadis. Di sudut hatinya, ada suara yang mengatakan, orang ini bisa dipercaya.

"Kau—serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Tapi, ada satu bayaran untuk itu."

"…?"

"Kau bisa menghidupkan kembali Uzumaki Naruto, dengan sifat, fisik, yang sama persis. Kecuali—ingatannya."

Sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Rasanya seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya naik ke kepalanya.

Bukan, dia bukan marah pada gadis itu. Dia marah—karena sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Naruto. Naruto yang tanpa ingatan tentangnya, Kushina, dan semuanya, sama saja dengan boneka. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa menghadap Naruto yang akan bertanya, "Siapa kau?" di depannya.

Bagi Sasuke, Naruto yang tanpa ingatan, sama saja tidak ada.

"Naruto tetap mengenalimu, tetapi sebagai katalis. Bukan sebagai seorang yang pernah kenal dengannya dulu. Ia sekedar tahu namamu saja," lanjut si gadis.

"…"

"Bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau." Sasuke menjawab dengan sinis, menahan semua kemarahannya.

"Kuanggap itu 'ya'."

Sedetik kemudian, orang-orang kembali muncul di sekitar Sasuke. Bunyi berisik _cicada_ kembali memenuhi telinga Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke menyadarinya, gadis tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana. Tidak ada kejelasan dari kata-kata gadis itu. Sasuke berpaling ke depan dan berjalan memasuki stasiun, kalau saja ia tidak melihat sosok itu di keramaian.

Di kerumunan sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya, seorang cowok dengan jaket oranye cerahnya sedang berdesakan dengan beberapa orang. Ia meronta mencari jalan, seakan ia sedang mengejar sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ia berteriak menyebut nama orang yang dicarinya, seakan ia tidak pernah melihat wajah orang yang dicarinya.

Ia sekedar tahu namanya saja—tanpa mengerti siapa nama yang ia sebut itu.

Sasuke sempat tertegun melihat cowok berambut pirang itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya, dan berbicara lagi dengannya, merasakan kehangatan bibir mungil yang selalu saja tersenyum untuknya. Sasuke hampir saja berbalik kalau saja ia tidak mengingat kata-kata gadis itu.

Semua itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang mata biru orang yang dicintainya dengan sedih.

"Maaf, Naruto."

Pintu kereta, tanpa basa-basi dimasuki Sasuke. Ia tidak menengok lagi ke belakang. Ia tidak perlu melakukan itu. Musim panas ini, baginya sudah memberikan sebuah ingatan yang takkan terlupakan.

"… Musim panas ini, terasa seperti khayalan. Begitu indah, namun juga begitu menyakitkan… Aku belajar begitu banyak hal di kota ini… Mungkin aku takkan kembali lagi kesini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya," gumam Sasuke.

Kemudian kereta menjauh, membawa Sasuke pergi.

**_The End_**

***

Jyah… melankolis amat ceritanya… hehehe… saia lagi agak stress soalnya. Mana bikin ini fic sambil dengerin lagu-lagu mellow. ~_~. Yah… pokoknya dinikmatin aja. Jangan lupa review sekalian. Saia terima kok kritik dan saran yang membangun, tapi saia nggak terima FLAME!!! Kecuali yang ngeflame saia adalah MAHARAJA PIGGYASS. Dan jangan sekali-kali nyomot tuh ID. Mereka adalah flamer favorit saia. Agak kaget juga setelah tahu kalau mereka itu adalah 5 SEKAWAN. ~_~.

Jadi jangan lupa RnR!!!!


End file.
